Between You And Me
by arudachan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tetapi pertemuannya Akashi Seijuurou, sang emperor, dan kecerobohannya waktu itu malah berakibat fatal baginya. AkaKuro / Ch. 3 UPDATED
1. Hari yang penuh kesengsaraan

Between You and Me

An Akakuro Fanfiction

By arudachan

Summary :

Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tetapi pertemuannya Akashi Seijuurou, sang emperor, dan kecerobohannya waktu itu malah berakibat fatal baginya. / AkaKuro

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Sebuah fanfiction AkaKuro yang dibuat oleh pemikiran seadanya author. Terinspirasi dari novel Kimi to Boku (ada yang pernah membacanya?) karya Thurfatun Nadhifah. Bagian awalnya mungkin mirip dengan novel itu, tapi sisanya terserah author :v

WARNING : Beberapa kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD, dan mungkin ada bagian yang kurang dimengerti. Maklumkanlah Aru yang masih pemula

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Between You and Me © arudachan

Chap ini dipersembahkan untuk AKAKURO WEEK 2016~

Happy reading, minna!

.

.

.

1st Day : Hari Yang Penuh Kesengsaraan

* * *

 **K** uroko Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya melalui jalan setapak di belakang gedung sekolah SMA Teiko. Cuaca yang panas terik karena musim panas kelihatannya tidak berpengaruh baginya, walau kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Baru berjalan selama 10 menit saja keringatnya sudah mengalir deras.

"Ara~, Kuroko- _kun_ ~! Ternyata kau ada disini~~"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dari kami kan?"

Jantung Kuroko langsung berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya berhenti mendadak ketika mendengar tiga suara gadis dari belakangnya. Ia mencengkeram tas sekolahnya erat. Seharusnya ia tidak melewati jalan di belakang gedung sekolah kalau ia tau situasinya akan jadi begini.

Dengan terpaksa, Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Matanya menatap datar kepada tiga gadis didepannya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menatap tiga gadis didepannya dengan tatapan dingin, tapi apa daya wajahnya hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti teflon. Kuroko pun merasa jijik dan muak hanya dengan melihat senyuman palsu mereka.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian. Jadi… permisi." , setelah itu, Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk menghindar. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan salah satu gadis itu yang langsung menarik paksa lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu terjungkal kebelakang. Ia bahkan baru mendaratkan tubuhnya di tanah ketika salah satu gadis yang berambut sebahu itu menyiramnya dengan seember air dan melemparkan ember itu ke samping Kuroko. Mereka lalu tertawa dan menyeringai kepada Kuroko.

"Sayang sekali…. Kali ini kau tidak bisa pulang dengan pakaian kering, Kuroko- _kun_. Tapi untunglah, karena cuacanya terik, kau tidak perlu merasakan hawa panas. Hahahaha..!" , ujar salah satu gadis yang dikuncir _twintail_ dan ia pun melemparkan senyum meremehkan pada Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kali ini sampai disini saja, _I-J-I-M-E_!" setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sambil tertawa.

"…." Kuroko ingin mengatakan beberapa umpatan pada mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati. Ia pun mencari tasnya dan menemukannya tergeletak kira kira satu meter dari tempat ia terjatuh dan tersiram air. Untung saja tasnya tak terkena cipratan air sama sekali, jika iya, maka ia harus bersabar mengeringkan tiap lembar bukunya.

Setelah merapikan beberapa buku yang keluar dari tasnya, Kuroko pun berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Tetapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan salah satu gadis itu kalau ia tidak akan merasa terlalu basah dengan cuaca panas terik seperti ini. " Paling tidak pakaianku akan kering ketika sampai di rumah nanti, jadi _okaa-san_ tidak akan terlalu curiga."

* * *

30 menit kemudian, Kuroko sampai di rumahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, pakaian dan rambutnya sudah kering, walau rambutnya terlihat agak kusut dan acak-acakan. Yah, hampir mirip dengan suasanya hatinya sekarang ini.

" Eh? Tet- _chan_? Kau sudah pulang? Uwaaaah! Ada apa dengan rambut mu?! Kenapa acak-acakan begitu?! Kau habis tidur dimana? Ceritakan pada _okaa-san_ , Nak! Ceritakan!" ujar sang _okaa-san_ pada anaknya,sedikit _ngelantur_.

"Tidak ada apa apa, _kaa-san_. Aku hanya terkena hembusan angin yang kencang tadi, jadi rambutku berantakan begini…." Bohong Kuroko pada _okaa-san_ nya. "Ooh… jadi begitu…. Kalau begitu, kau mau apa untuk makan malam?" ujar Kuroko Miyuki alias Nyonya Kuroko pada anaknya, melupakan kepanikannya sebelum itu.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau _karaage_ saja? Aku sudah lama tidak makan itu. Dan bolehkah aku minum susu kocok malam ini?" pintanya pada sang _okaa-san_. "Tidak, Tet- _chan_ , kau kan sudah minum susu kocok kemarin. Lagipula, minuman itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu jika kau meminumnya setiap hari."

"Tapi _okaa-san_ , aku hari ini sangat kepanasan… dan hanya itu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa panas dan lelahku. Apakah _okaa-san_ tau hari ini panas sekali? _Okaa-san_ tega membiarkan aku kehausan akan susu kocok vanilla?" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC dengan mata yang berbinar-binar walaupun raut wajahnya tetap datar. Ibu Kuroko pun akhirnya menyerah.

Setelah itu, Kuroko pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tasnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyiapkan air panas dan menggosok lalu membasuh tubuhnya, ia berendam.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia teringat kejadian ketika pulang sekolah tadi. Jika saja ia tidak ceroboh waktu itu, kehidupan sekolahnya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Satu kesalahan kecil… atau besar? Andai saja Kuroko tidak melakukannya, andai saja ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri waktu itu.

Andai saja…. ia tidak bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Kehidupannya pun akan tetap normal seperti biasanya, tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Kuroko mengerang kesal. Tidak ada gunanya ia memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Itu semua telah terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengar sabar dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Setelah lewat 25 menit, Kuroko pun selesai mandi. Saat makan malam, ketika melihat minuman kesayangannya di atas meja makan, Kuroko langsung melupakan masalah yang menimpanya walau hanya sejenak. Yah…. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menghadapi hari esok yang dapat ditebaknya seperti di neraka. Kuroko berharap kalau hari esok tidak akan penah datang dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan melewati pagar depan sekolahnya. Ia menghela napas keras. Ia merasa malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bukan karena ia malas belajar, tetapi karena ia tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti, dan ia sudah muak dengan itu semua.

Sesampainya di loker dan mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ , ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menggumamkan lagu yang sedang didengarkannya, " _ZERO_ " yang dinyanyikan oleh _seiyuu_ kesukaannya, Ono Kensho, dengan segelas susu kocok vanilla yang baru saja dibelinya dari Maji Burger.

" _mirai no boku ni hokoreru you, shinjita ima wo ayumou_ ….. ," gumamnya pelan mengikuti lirik lagu yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter lagi. Ia lalu meminum susu kocok vanilla-nya tanpa menyadari entitas bersurai _crimson_ mendekatinya perlahan.

" _Itsu no hi ka mata omoidashite_ , ZERO _wo egaita ko-,"_ Lagu yang sedang di dengarkan Kuroko berhenti mendadak karena _headphone_ -nya terlepas secara paksa. Kuroko menoleh secara refleks untuk mencari tahu pelakunya.

Kuroko membeku sesaat ketika iris _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap warna _crimson_ yang sudah pasti milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal… dan paling ia benci. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou?

Kuroko menatap datar orang didepannya. Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang sekelas dengannya, yang menjadi Ketua OSIS saat ia kelas satu sampai sekarang di kelas dua. Memiliki rambut bersurai _crimson_ dan iris mata aneh berbeda warna yang diketahui sebagai _heterokomia_ , mata kanannya berwarna merah sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna emas. Dia mengenakan seragam berlengan pendek dan sweater berwarna cokelat muda.

Jika saja Kuroko tidak tau sifat sebenarnya Akashi, mungkin ia akan berpikiran kalau orang didepannya ini tampan. Tetapi dibalik penampilannya yang tampan itu, Akashi adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan menurut Kuroko dan mungkin beberapa orang di sekolahnya. Akashi paling benci jika ada orang yang menentangnya, dia selalu berkata, "Aku ini mutlak" atau, "Perintahku mutlak", dan juga "Kau berani memerintahku?" dan sebagainya.

Ia juga sepertinya mempunyai _fetish_ terhadap benda benda tajam, terutama gunting. Akashi mempunyai satu set lengkap gunting yang selalu ia simpan di balik bajunya. Bagaimana cara Kuroko mengetahui hal itu? Salahkan Akashi yang sedang berganti di ruang ganti anak laki laki beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kuroko juga sedang berganti baju setelah latihan basket dan saat itu cuma ada mereka berdua, untung saja Kuroko mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis (dan sedikit keberuntungan, karena _Emperor Eye_ -nya tidak menyadari Kuroko).

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?" Ujar Kuroko datar. Ini masih pagi dan Kuroko sudah bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu 4 kali, dan kau sama sekali tak menoleh. Sepertinya _headphone_ mu itu yang menghalangi pendengaranmu." Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ lalu menyeringai.

"Lalu apa peduli mu? Kau bahkan tidak peduli aku menjadi objek _ijime_. Aku malas berurusan dengan mu Akashi- _kun_ , maaf, tapi jika itu bukan hal yang penting aku akan masuk ke kelas." Setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko pun berbalik, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Akashi.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!"

Mereka sepertinya mulai menarik perhatian murid murid yang lewat di depan kelas. Kuroko mulai risih karena ia tak terbiasa diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"Apa lagi?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi lagi. "Asal kau tahu saja, kalau yang menyebabkan kau jadi objek _ijime_ itu dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya." Raut wajah Akashi mengeras.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tahu kalau memang itu salahnya, tapi hal yang dilakukan Akashi itu keterlaluan. Fisik dan jiwanya sudah lelah. Ia masih mengingat hari itu. Hari terakhir dari kehidupan SMA-nya yang tenang.

 **TBC**

* * *

Buat yang ingin tau artinya :

 _Ijime_ : Penindasan, jika di fic ini Kuroko dipanggil _Ijime_ , bisa juga diartikan sebagai korban penindasan.

 _Okaa_ - _san_ : Ibu / Mama

 _Uwabaki_ : sepatu indoor sekolah di Jepang.

Wah, lumayan panjang juga ya? Baru nyadar…. Chapter 1 bagian 1 aja udah sepanjang ini, apa lagi chapter selanjutnya (gapapa, biar kalian semua yang baca ini jadi rajin baca). Btw, FYI ini fic pertama Aru loh. huhuhu, semoga enggak jelek. /hiraukan curhat auhtor ini/

Akashi yang Aru pakai disini itu Bokushi ya. Mungkin nanti akan muncul Oreshi. Aru juga bingung mau bikin Oreshi jadi kembarannya Bokushi, atau si Oreshi jadi salah satu kepribadiannya Akashi (kalian ngerti gak? :v). Ini spoiler gak sih? ya sudahlah, Aru cuma mau bilang terimakasih buat yang mau baca fic ini. :v tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!


	2. Awal

Saat jam istirahat makan siang, Kuroko dengan keempat teman dekatnya, Aomine, Kagami, Furihata, dan Momoi makan bersama di atap sekolah. Alasan utama mereka makan disitu karena tentu saja untuk menghindari para murid yang saat ini tengah merundung Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa? Hari ini kau terlihat pucat dan lebih sering melamun."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko memang tidak apa-apa. Pikirannya hanya sedang ngelantur kemana-mana saat ini.

 _._

" _Asal kau tahu saja, kalau yang menyebabkan kau jadi objek ijime itu dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya."_

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia teringat perkataan pemuda _crimson_ tadi pagi. Kelima sahabatnya dibuat semakin bingung oleh sikap Kuroko yang aneh begitu.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , kau serius tidak apa-apa?" Sebagai orang yang menyukai Kuroko, Momoi tentu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsu- _kun'_ nya', terutama di saat seperti ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Ucapnya sembari menyesap susu kocok vanillanya.

"Apa kau kepikiran soal kejadian tadi pagi?" Kagami yang memang tidak peka sama sekali soal keadaan Kuroko saat ini malah memperburuk suasana. Kuroko hanya diam saja.

Tapi dari sikapnya, mereka tahu kalau itu yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kuroko… aku yang membuatmu jadi objek _ijime_ begini…." Furihata menunduk, kesal karena tidak bisa membantu Kuroko sama sekali karena kesalahannya. "Tidak, Furihata- _kun_. Itu bukan salahmu, yang salah itu aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akashi- _kun_."

"Sial!" Empat pasang mata menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut. "Apa memang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong Tetsu?! Aku sudah mencoba semua yang kubisa, tapi… Ukh…" Aomine menonjok dinding disebelahnya dengan keras, tanpa memedulikan tangannya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Dai- _chan_! Tanganmu berdarah!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menolongku. Aku akan marah jika kalian sampai ditindas juga kalau membantuku."

Semua orang terdiam. Kalau Kuroko sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa melawan kepala batunya Kuroko.

* * *

Between You and Me

An AkaKuro fanfiction by arudachan

Rate : T  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

WARNING : Beberapa kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD, typos, dan mungkin ada bagian yang kurang dimengerti. Jika anda penggemar AkaFuri, saya sarankan untuk menyiapkan tisu (bukan untuk _anu_ ya. /apaan).

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Between You and Me © arudachan

2nd Day : Awal

* * *

Lagi-lagi hal yang sama terulang. Meja di ujung kelas dekat jendela kini kembali kotor dengan sampah dan penuh coret coretan hinaan. Padahal baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Kuroko selesai membersihkannya. Ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Tak ada untungnya sama sekali, apa demi kesenangan pribadi, kah?

Gila.

Benar-benar gila.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua minggu lalu, beberapa hari setelah upacara pembukaan semester pertama.

.

.

.

" _Nee, Kuroko. Kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou yang tahun ini sekelas dengan kita, kan?" Furihata lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di bangku Kagami, yang tepat di depan meja Kuroko –untung saja si alis cabang belum datang–._

" _Tentu saja, Furihata-kun. Siapa yang tidak tahu Akashi-kun? Dia duduk di sebelahmu, kan?" Pandangan Kuroko masih terfokus pada buku di depannya, tetapi dia mendengarkan Furihata dengan seksama._

" _Iya, seperti yang diduga dari seorang observan. Ano… bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Katakan saja, Furihata-kun. Daripada dipendam sendiri, dan aku tidak mudah membocorkan rahasia seperti Kagami-kun." Kuroko mulai geregetan, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Furihata?_

 _Furihata mendekat, sepertinya ingin membisikkan sesuatu. "Begini, lho… sepertinya aku menyukai Akashi…" Walau hanya melihat dari pinggir matanya, Kuroko bisa melihat wajah Furihata yang memerah sampai ke telinga._

 _Tunggu dulu, otak Kuroko masih memproses kalimat Furihata barusan._

' _sepertinya aku menyukai Akashi….' Kalimat itu bergema di dalam kepala Kuroko._

 _Si 'Aku' adalah Furihata, berarti…_

 _Furihata…._

 _menyukai.…_

 _Akashi?_

 _ **JEDERR!**_

 _Mimpi apakah Kuroko semalam sampai pagi-pagi begini dibisiki hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, kok bisa Furihata menyukai Akashi? Akashi yang itu, lho! Akashi yang selalu bawa-bawa gunting, memperlakukan orang lain seperti budaknya, dan bersikap seolah dia selalu benar._

 _Memang benar sih, kalau si Akashi selalu benar. Karena setiap perkataannya pasti bisa terbukti kebenarannya –entah bagaimana caranya–. Akashi juga lumayan tampan –menurut para gadis di kelas. Dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Akashi juga sudah menjadi ketua OSIS sejak kelas satu SMA–bukan, sejak SMP. Dia juga di nobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah. Kalau ada yang dengar laki-laki maupun perempuan menyukai Akashi, itu sih memang sudah biasa._

 _Ta…tapi… yang ngomong ini Furihata, lho! Temannya sejak memasuki bangku SMA. Gimana Kuroko tidak kaget?_

" _Um… Furihata-kun demam, ya?" Kuroko masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Tidak, Kuroko. Aku serius. Rencananya, istirahat makan siang ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Aku tahu tiap siang dia pasti bermain shogi sendirian, entah di ruang OSIS atau ruang klub shogi. Karena itu…"_

 _Kuroko yakin perasaannya mulai tidak enak, entah mengapa._

" _Sebagai temanku, kau mau menemaniku, kan? Sampai di luar ruangan juga boleh." Tatapan Furihata memelas._

" _Hn, baiklah…" Kuroko mendengus pelan._

 _Yah, setidaknya ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk, kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Psstt… Kuroko!"

Seperti tersadar, Kuroko refleks menoleh pada si pemanggil. Ternyata cuma si Furihata. Eh? Tunggu dulu… Kenapa tatapan matanya si Furihata terlihat seperti menunjuk pada sesuatu di arah sana…

Oh, begitu rupanya. Itu sebuah isyarat peringatan.

Kuroko melihat ada banyak muridyang bisa dibilang sebagai 'pengikut' _–_ Oh, bukan _–_ Budaknya Akashi, sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kuroko memasukkan barangnya kedalam tas lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, menggeser pintu dan…...

Terlambat!

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas dan menutupi jalan keluar satu-satunya. Kuroko berdecih pelan. Akashi Seijuurou, yang kini telah berdiri di depan Kuroko menyeringai puas. "Sayang sekali, Tetsuya. Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, kau hanya kurang 1 menit untuk lari." "Itu benar~ kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari Akashi~" Suara khas milik Hayama Koutarou terdengar.

Tak ada pilihan untuk kabur. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia sudah bersabar dan diam menerima perlakuan mereka. Apalagi ia tidak ingin membuat tontonan gratis di depan kelasnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kali ini apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan." Niat ingin menggertak, tapi suaranya dan tatapannya datar. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengguyurku dengan air bekas pel? Mengunciku di gudang olahraga? Mencoret coret sepatu, loker, meja, dan bukuku? Atau, mungkin kau mau mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini."

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu menahan napas bersamaan. Mereka semua tahu, sejak kejadian 'itu', Kuroko tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun berbicara sama sekali ketika dikerjai habis-habisan. Pemuda itu hanya diam lalu pergi menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang, dia terpaksa mengeluarkan suara, ditambah nadanya yang lumayan dingin, walaupun datar. Bahkan, Sang _Emperor_ , Akashi Seijuurou sempat mematung di tempatnya.

"Berani sekali kau!" seorang pemuda yang diduga wanita jadi-jadian, masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Kuroko sambil berkacak pinggang. Dengan cepat pemuda yang Kuroko kenal sebagai Mibuchi Reo, menarik rambutnya keras menyebabkan Kuroko jatuh terduduk di lantai. Setelah itu, pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut ungu juga mendekat dan menendang kursi di dekat Kuroko hingga kursi itu terjatuh.

"Berani sekali kau...!" Murasakibara Atsushi mengulangi perkataan Mibuchi, hanya saja dengan nada yang lebih malas tapi tetap mengintimidasi. "Memangnya kau pikir, kau ini siapa? Seenaknya saja melawan Aka- _chin ... "_

 _Seenaknya saja?_ Kuroko ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau orang yang dijuluki sebagai sang _Emperor_ itu adalah orang yang seharusnya dibilang seenaknya saja? Ironis sekali dunia ini!

.

.

.

 _Kini Kuroko dan Furihata berdiri di depan ruang OSIS, dimana didalamnya terdapat orang yang akan menjadi penyebab kemalangan Kuroko di masa depan._

" _Jaa, aku hanya akan menunggu disini." Kuroko lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, bermaksud mengucapkan semoga berhasil._

 _Furihata mengetuk pintu pelan sambil menahan napas. "Ya, masuk saja." suara bariton yang sangat dikenal merespon dengan positif. Furihata membuka pintu lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut, di dalamnya ternyata juga terdapat Midorima Shintarou si wakil ketua OSIS dan Mibuchi Reo. "Ah… kau yang duduk disebelahku. Kalau tidak salah namamu Kouki, kan?" iris heterokom menatap tajam, membuat Furihata merasa ingin meleleh sekarang, terutama setelah dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh Akashi. "Kau kesini pasti karena ada yang mau dibicarakan, langsung saja." Seperti biasa, Akashi memang tidak suka basa-basi._

" _Ano, begini Akashi. Aku kesini untuk memberi tahumu… kalau…" Furihata menatap ke lantai, tak berani menatap iris heterokom milik sang Emperor._

" _Cepatlah, aku tak suka membuang-buang waktu."_

" _Aku.. Aku suka padamu!" Wajah Furihata sepertinya benar-benar panas, yang pasti itu bukan karena demam._

" _Lalu? Kalau kau suka padaku, lantas apa yang harus kulakukan?" Akashi bertanya dengan santai, seperti yang barusan bukanlah hal yang besar baginya. Kuroko tidak sengaja–oke, bohong– Kuroko 'sengaja' menguping pembicaraan yang seharusnya privat antara temannya dan Emperor itu. Hal yang dipikirkan Kuroko hanya satu, pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu, entah dia bodoh atau memang kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya dia menjawab pernyataan Furihata dengan begitu santainya._

" _Eh?" Furihata bingung mau menjawab apa._

" _Ku ulangi lagi, kalau kau suka padaku, lantas apa yang harus kulakukan? Menjadi kekasihmu, begitu?" sepasang heterokom semakin mengintimidasi, Akashi benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Anak bawang macam Furihata Kouki, berharap menjadi kekasihnya?_

" _Aku… aku tidak tahu…" Keringat mulai mengalir deras di tubuh Furihata._

" _Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau serius? Lalu untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaan kepadaku kalau kau tahu bahwa tidak mungkin aku menerima perasaanmu? Kau bodoh, ya? Seharusnya, sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, kau harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Seperti menyetujui perkataan Akashi tadi, Mibuchi tertawa keras sedangkan Midorima hanya diam saja._

 _Furihata terdiam di tempat, dia hampir saja menangis. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Kuroko, sampai kakinya secara tidak sadar memasuki ruangan itu._

" _Hey, sia–"_

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _pa..?" Akashi Seijuurou terpaku di tempat. Sambil merasakan rasa nyeri di pipi kanannya, pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kuroko, yang kini berdiri depan sang Emperor, menatap sinis terhadap entitas merah di depannya. Ketiga orang lain selain entitas biru muda dan merah yang terdapat di ruangan itu tentu saja kaget, terutama Furihata._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya menampar pipi kanan seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

" _Apa-apaan kau ini? Tiba-tiba masuk dan menamparku begitu saja! Kau kira siapa dirimu?_ _ **Know your place!**_ _" suara bariton terdengar dengan jelas dan nyaring. Matanya menatap tajam pada entitas biru di depannya._

" _Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, temannya Furihata-kun. Aku menampar Akashi-kun karena aku marah." Walau terdengar datar, tapi nada marah terdengar jelas pada kata-katanya barusan. Akashi bingung, anak ayam didepannya bilang dia marah, tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa._

" _Kau marah? Untuk apa kau marah, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, anak ayam tak tahu diri."_

" _Aku marah karena Akashi-kun memperlakukan Furihata-kun dengan tidak baik tadi. Kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau menerima perasaaan Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun 'kan bisa menolaknya dengan baik-baik, tidak perlu kasar seperti tadi. Dan juga, namaku bukan 'anak ayam tak tahu diri', tadi bukannya aku sudah bilang, ya? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko tidak mau tahu orang di depannya ini sang Emperor atau apa, kalau dia memperlakukan temannya dengan tidak baik, Kuroko tidak segan-segan untuk menantangnya._

" _Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu." Pemuda bersurai crimson mulai kesal, berani sekali entitas biru muda ini menantangnya._

" _Aku tidak suka kalau Akashi-kun memperlakukan Furihata-kun seperti itu. Furihata-kun itu temanku. Akashi-kun jangan jahat begitu." Tatapan mata Kuroko menandakan kalau dia benar-benar serius._

' _Anak ini punya nyali yang besar, rupanya.' Seringai kecil mulai terbentuk di wajah Akashi._

" _Heh, kau serius? Hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu, kau berani menantangku?"_

" _Aku tak pernah main-main, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mulai tersulut emosi._

" _Kuterima tantanganmu, Tetsuya." Entitas biru muda mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Akashi terkekeh pelan."Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dengan tekanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Tetsuya." Setelah itu, Akashi, Midorima, dan Mibuchi yang mengikik kecil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Setelah itu, yang Kuroko ingat hanyalah dirinya yang membantu Furihata kembali ke kelas. Lalu esok harinya, berita tentang dirinya yang menampar Akashi tersebar luas keseluruh penjuru sekolah, menyebabkan dia ditindas oleh murid–kebanyakan murid perempua– yang mendambakan Akashi sampai hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menyuarakan pikirannya, sehingga membuat amarah salah satu gadis disitu semakin memuncak. Ia menyesal. Mengapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya? " _Agh!_ " Kuroko menjerit kesakitan ketika gadis itu menginjak tangan kanannya. _Sial!_ Mengapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan situasi seperti ini?

"Sudah cukup, hentikan."

Semua orang yang ada di situ memandang Akashi dengan tidak percaya. Itu tidak salah, kan? Orang yang barusan memerintah mereka untuk berhenti adalah Akashi Seijuurou?

Mibuchi berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu hendak menyentuh pundak Akashi. "Ada apa, Sei- _chan_?" tangan Mibuchi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Akashi. Akashi lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko, lalu berlutut di depan Kuroko.

Saya ulangi sekali lagi, Akashi berlutut di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongak, iris _aquamarine_ lalu membelalak tidak percaya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. Semua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, kembali terkejut. Terutama para penggemar fanatik _–_ baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Kuroko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Akashi menarik lengannya dan membantunya berdiri. Ia bahkan diam saja saat Akashi merangkulnya, mendekatkan dirinya ke dada bidang seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ya, merangkulnya.

"Semuanya, aku punya berita untuk kalian." Nada suaranya kembali tenang. Iris heterokom memandang ke sekelilingnya, termasuk kepada Furihata dan Kagami _–_ yang sedari tadi melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Mulai sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasihku."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aru gak mau tahu tentang sedikit bagian 'AkaFuri' yang mungkin membuat para fujoshi dengan OTP 'AkaFuri' kini mungkin sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Maafkan Aru, sekarang saya merasa berdosa (sedikit). Tapi sekali lagi Aru ingatkan ini itu fanfic AkaKuro, jadi akhirnya sudah pasti Abang Sei sama Neng Cuya. Sekali lagi Aru minta maaf untuk kalian yang suka sama AkaFuri.

Lanjut.

Maaf banget ya, Aru baru apdet sekarang. Huhuhu, sekarang saya tahu bagaimana perasaan para author yang kebelet pengen cepet-cepet apdet tapi keadaan gak memungkinkan. Ternyata real laifu itu tak seindah yang Aru bayangkan, bejibun peer dan masalah keuangan selalu menampar Aru. Karena dirumah Aru gaada wifi, maka satu-satunya cara apdet ff adalah dengan ke warnet. Nah, masalahnya mau ke warnet Aru bahkan udh paranoid sendiri, antara ga ada duit atau karena takut jadi cewek sendiri (kalian pasti tahu mayoritas anak warnet itu cowok). Mungkin satu-satunya cara biar gak parno adalah dengan nyamar jadi cowok. Hmm…

Untuk kalian yang sudah ;

 **Follow :** **zylnzyln44, siucchi, ShirShira, Seventyone Square, Rizky307, Rarachi, puspasarid, Nyanko Kawaii, Nanaho Haruka, manyulz, MaknaEXO, Kiria-Akai11, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Izu13, hanyo4, exolulu, En Leciel, EmperorVer, ChintyaRosita, chennie21, Ariska, Arisa270, , akicchi-tan**

 **Favorite : Arisa270, Ariska, ChintyaRosita, , MaknaEXO, Nanas RabbitFox, Nyanko Kawaii, Rizky307, Seventyone Square, ShirShira, Uchiharuno Sierra, akicchi-tan, chennie21, deagitap, yamamura sayuri, zhichaloveanime, zylnzyln44**

Sankyu bangettt. Aru tiap kali buka app FFn di hape Aru trus ngeliat review kalian dsb pasti senyum-senyum sendiri sampai dikatain orgil sama bespren Aru /ini kenapa jadi curhat.

Balasan untuk review anda semua :

 **ChintyaRosita, Rizky307** : ini udah dilanjut kok… :'v maaf lama.

 **deagitap** : Pertanyaan (Aru panggil dea-tan aja ya?) dea-tan sudah terjawab di chapter ini~ aduh kalo soal apdet , Aru enggak janji… :'v kehidupan nyata memang menyebalkan, ada aja kesibukannya.

 **Zichaloveanime** : Hmm… Tetsuya memang patut dikasihani /di-ignite pass/. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya!

 **Siucchi** : Aduh siucchi-san jangan sedih atuh, ntar Aru juga ikut sedih /ini apa/ Akashi jadi ksatria kuda putih yang menyelamatkan uhuknya? Hum… kalau dari chapter ini, menurut siucchi-san gimana? :'v aduh Aru jadi malu di 'cie' in sama siucchi-san /saya ngomong apa/. Aru pasti lanjutin, kok~

 **Hanyo4** : Aish, makasih udh kepo sama fic Aru~ ini chap keduanya udah publish kok~ gimana? Seru gak?

 **Guest (yuki-kun)** : aduh Aru bingung antara mau sedih gara-gara anda bilang ngegantung krn tbc atau seneng krn anda bilang fic Aru bagus. Saya galau. Tapi gak papa kok, Aru seneng anda sudah review walau tidak log-in. ini udh lebih panjang dari chap satu kan? Ada 2.114 kata loh, sementara chap lalu ada 1.421 kata. Udah mayan panjang kan *pasang senyum bangga* btw Aru bisikin kenapa chap satu kemaren Aru bikin pendek dan kesannya nge gantung. Jadi itu tuh.. gara-gara… pst..pst… pst… anda pasti tahu lah.

 **Akicchi-tan :** Saya juga suka kalau abang Juro yang jadi tokoh utamanya, trus neng Cuya jadi heroine nya. Tapi, Aru pake Tetsuya buat tokoh utamanya karena keadaan gak memungkinkan. Ah… anda pasti mengerti. Aduh, kalau cewe-cewenya suka Tetsuya, tapi pasti bakal ditolak, karena Cuya milik Abang Juro seorang *ketawa maniak* jangan nangis, pasti akhir ceritanya mereka akan bahagia kok (mungkin). Jangan bosan baca fic saiah yaa!

Dan juga untuk kalian yang sudah ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic Aru apalagi saya sendiri :*, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih~

Yak! Kira kira segitu aja kicauan ga jelas Aru di chap dua ini. Doakan saja agar chap selanjutnya saya cepat updet. See you guys later and SALAM AKAKURO!


	3. Perjanjian

"Mulai sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kekasihku,"

Semua orang membelalakan matanya tak percaya, tidak terkecuali Kuroko yang saat ini tengah dirangkul pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Kagami hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak ada Furihata yang langsung refleks menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Mibuchi terdiam dan Murasakibara menjatuhkan bungkusan keripik kentang—yang mendadak muncul.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini, Akashi?!" Ujar Hayama tak terima.

"Jika ada yang keberatan dengan hal ini, silahkan temui aku nanti," Setelah mengucapkan titah, Akashi lalu pergi dengan menggandeng Kuroko yang diam saja—sepertinya syok, meninggalkan para pengikutnya beserta Kagami dan Furihata dengan mulut ternganga.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata protes kepada sang _Emperor_ , kecuali kalau orang itu sudah bosan hidup.

* * *

Between You and Me

An AkaKuro fanfiction by arudachan

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

3rd Day : Perjanjian

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_ , sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini? Tolong jelaskan," Kuroko menatap sinis pada pemuda merah yang menyeretnya ke atap sekolah setelah dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko adalah kekasihnya di depan semua orang. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, menanti jawaban dari sang _Emperor_ yang terkekeh kecil _._

"Tentang apa?" tanya Akashi polos. Iris heterokom miliknya memandang langit di atasnya yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada surai biru milik pemuda di depannya.

"Tentang perkataanmu yang menyatakan kalau kita ini kekasih! Aku ini laki-laki, Akashi- _kun_ ," Jawab Kuroko risih. Tentu saja pemuda biru ini masih tidak percaya apa yang Akashi tadi katakan.

"Kau laki-laki? Dengan tubuh kecil dan mulus seperti itu, semua orang pasti akan mengiramu sebagai perempuan. Dan untuk pernyataanku tadi, tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk membantumu, Tetsuya _._ "

"Hah?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes ejekan Akashi tentang gendernya, dan merapalkan kalimat _'Aku ini perkasa…'_ layaknya mantra di dalam hatinya.

"Kupikir kau mungkin sudah lelah menjadi objek _ijime_ ,"— _itu benar sekali_ —"Karena itu aku membantumu agar tidak dijadikan objek _ijime_ lagi."

"Caranya…?"

"Kau ini bolot atau bodoh sih, bukankah sudah jelas? Dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku, Tetsuya." Jawab pemuda merah cuek.

"Akashi- _kun_ yang bolot dan bodoh. Aku ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin Akashi- _kun_ menyukai laki-laki. Atau mungkin kepala Akashi- _kun_ tadi terbentur, lalu jadi ngomong ngelantur begitu?" Secara spontan iris heterokomlalu mendelik tajam pada sepasang manik _azure_ , seenaknya saja pemuda biru itu nyerocos seperti itu. Yang ditatap hanya berekspresi datar, tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Akashi.

Kuroko mulai menyusun berbagai kemungkinan di otaknya, ada 3 kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi dari keadaan Kuroko sekarang;

 **Pertama** , Akashi sedang menipunya, kalau Kuroko percaya pada kata-katanya sekarang ini, bukannya tidak mungkin pengikut— _ralat_ , budaknya akan muncul dan menertawakan dirinya.

 **Kedua** , seperti yang ia katakan tadi, kepala Akashi mungkin terbentur _—entah bagaimana caranya—_ yang bisa saja membuat pemuda merah tersebut mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti menjadikan Kuroko kekasihnya.

 **Ketiga** , Akashi yang didepannya ini bukanlah Akashi yang asli, bisa saja dia adalah orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Akashi untuk menipunya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Kuroko memilih kemungkinan pertama, karena kemungkinan lainnya terdengar tidak logis— _lebih tepatnya, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal random seperti itu disaat keadaan genting begini._

Seperti tahu yang dipikirkan Kuroko, Akashi kembali membuka suara.

"Tenang saja," Ujar pemuda merah santai, lalu tersenyum pada Kuroko. Kuroko sempat terkejut karena senyum Akashi berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan seringaian maupun senyum meremehkan yang biasanya Akashi perlihatkan, melainkan senyuman yang ramah dan tulus.

"Aku tidak sedang menipumu. Aku benar-benar serius membantumu, Tetsuya," Nada Akashi terdengar serius, tapi tetap saja Kuroko masih belum bisa percaya.

"Apa alasan Akashi- _kun_ untuk membantuku?"

Pemuda merah terkekeh kecil. "Entahlah, aku merasa aku harus melakukannya," Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Itu bukan alasan,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin aku melakukannya karena aku kagum padamu," Ujar Akashi, membuat pemuda biru mengernyitkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"Kau pernah menamparku, tapi itu karena kau membela temanmu, si Kouki itu. Aku memang marah, jujur saja, itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang menampar dan menentangku. Dan kau bahkan tidak menangis ataupun mengeluh sama sekali saat kau sedang ditindas. Lalu tadi di kelas, aku menyadari kalau kau… berusaha untuk jadi kuat. Dari situ aku menyadari sesuatu," Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi terdiam, dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Akashi. "Menyadari apa?" tanya pemuda biru, dengan nada penasaran.

"Kalau selama dua minggu ini, aku bersikap terlalu kejam padamu," Lanjut Akashi, singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Kuroko _speechless_ , tidak mengira seorang Akashi yang terduduk di depannya akan mengatakan hal 'tulus' seperti itu, bahkan serasa mimpi mendengarnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ menyedihkan sekali,"

"Kau ini bicara apa," Akashi berdecih pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan di bawahnya.

"Maksudku, Akashi- _kun_ baru menyadarinya sekarang ketika aku benar-benar terpojok. Apa kau juga tidak menyadari sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu pada semua orang yang telah kau tindas?"

Akashi hanya terdiam.

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ lalu mendengus pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya untuk masalah _ijime_ , kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku dengan cara seperti ini. Akashi- _kun_ hanya perlu bilang pada semua orang untuk berhenti menjadikanku objek _ijime_ ,"

Baru saja Kuroko ingin berbalik, Akashi sudah menahan lengannya—entah kenapa Kuroko merasa _déjà vu_.

"Enak saja kau berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya. Kau pikir kau siapa sampai bisa memerintahku?" Iris heterokom menatap sinis sepasang _azure._

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, Akashi- _kun_. Aku hanya memberitahumu pendapatku,"

"Kau serius? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku melakukannya?" Surai merah lalu diacak kasar.

"Kenapa tidak?" Kuroko lalu memiringkan kepalanya— _sialan, kenapa anak ini terlalu_ _kawaii_ _polos, yalord—_

"Aku tidak bisa membantu agar menghentikanmu menjadi objek _ijime_ dengan bilang pada semua orang untuk berhenti mengerjaimu—itu bisa merusak _imej_ -ku, Tapi aku bisa membantumu dengan cara menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai kekasihku. Karena tidak akan ada yang akan mengganggu apa yang telah menjadi milikku dan itu mutlak."

Kuroko semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang di depannya. "Memangnya aku mainan, sampai-sampai aku harus menjadi milikmu hanya karena _imej_?"

"Bukan seperti itu, ta—"

"Aku tidak menyukai Akashi- _kun_ , jadi mana mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?" sela Kuroko.

Akashi tertegun. Perasaannya saja, atau hatinya merasa tidak suka saat Kuroko berkata seperti itu?

"Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir." Kedua tangan pemuda merah diletakkan di pundak pemuda biru.

"Kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, bagaimana?"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat, memikirkan penawaran yang diberikan Akashi.

Hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Akashi? Tidak terlalu buruk memang. Kuroko sudah lelah ditindas terus.

Tapi….. bagaimana dengan Furihata? Kuroko tidak mau di jauhi olehnya hanya karena perihal 'kekasih' ini. Dan juga, bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini pada Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi?

"Kau boleh memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada mereka berempat, Tetsuya."

Sontak, iris _aquamarine_ membola.

"Akashi- _kun_ cenayang, ya?"

"Kau boleh memberitahu Taiga, Kouki, Daiki,dan Satsuki. Mereka sahabatmu, kan? Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman sampai kau dimusuhi lagi. Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu yang lain, begitu perjanjiannya. Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Tetsuya? _Deal or not?_ "

Akashi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Kuroko. Lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah pemuda biru tersebut, niatnya sih berjabat tangan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyukai pemuda _teflon_ sepertimu, kok." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Kuroko kesal, lagi. "Masa bodoh. Terserah Akashi _-kun_ saja. Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Setelah itu, Kuroko berbalik dan meninggalkan Akashi yang tertawa puas.

"Hei, hei! Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kuanggap itu 'iya', Tetsuya." Pandangan Akashi tidak terlepas dari punggung Kuroko yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Begitu surai biru sudah tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Akashi berhenti tertawa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi disitu, Shintarou?" Arah pandangan iris heterokomnya terfokus ke sebuah bangunan kecil di ujung atap—yang biasanya dipakai sebagai gudang.

Pintu cokelat bangunan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang memegang sebuah sapu lidi sambil mengacak surai hijaunya,"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disitu, Akashi?"

"Kau bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela gudang, Shintarou. Kau tahu kalau menguping itu tidak baik, kan?" Sebelah alis dinaikkan pemuda merah sambil menyeringai.

"Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, aku sedang mencari _lucky_ itemku." Sapu lidi di tangan kanannya ditunjukkan kearah Akashi. "Akashi, kau serius tentang hal ini? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau kau akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini, tidak biasanya kau jadi baik terhadap korbanmu- _nanodayo ,_ " Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dia bukan korbanku, Shintarou. Dan apa maksudmu tentang aku menjadi baik… Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa." Elak Akashi, lalu terkekeh.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau membantunya karena bocah itu mirip dengan _dia_?" Iris heterokom membulat, kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima jadi membicarakan _orang itu_?

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit tentang _nya_?"

"Entahlah, hanya itu satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku saat melihat dirimu dan gadis—maksudku, Kuroko berbicara tadi— _nodayo_. Kau terlihat sama seperti saat kau berbicara dengan _nya_ **,** Akashi." Midorima memandang Akashi dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti, yang membuat pemuda merah tersebut kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa tentang _orang itu_ lagi. _Dia_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Jangan bicarakan ini lagi, aku akan pulang duluan," Akashi lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Sebelum dia turun, pemuda merah berbalik dan memperingati Midorima.

"Dan juga, kalau ada yang tahu kalau aku dan Tetsuya hanya berpura-pura jadi kekasih, kau tahu apa akibatnya, kan?" Tanpa perlu mendengar jawabannya, Akashi lalu menuruni tangga meninggalkan pemuda bersurai hijau yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, yang dilihat Kuroko adalah keempat sahabatnya sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sambil memakan sajian buatan _okaa-san_ nya dengan _khidmat_.

" _Minna_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminta penjelasanmu, Tetsu. Oh, dan juga untuk menyalin PR kanji." Ujar pemuda _tan_ yang lalu dijitak oleh Kagami sambil mengumpat hal seperti ' _AHO! Kenapa dikasitau, kalau dia gak mau gimana?!_ '

Pemuda biru lalu mendesah lega, ia sebenarnya khawatir kalau keempat orang didepannya akan marah.

"Hn, aku akan menjelaskan tentang Akashi- _kun_ tadi setelah aku mandi. Dan juga…."

"Dan juga apaan?" Ucap duo cahaya serempak.

"Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ boleh-boleh saja menyalin peerku. Tapi bayarannya susu kocok vanila **jumbo** selama seminggu, termasuk hari ini." Kuroko lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkhianati sedangkan Furihata dan Momoi tertawa kencang.

.

"Tetsu sialan, uang jajan yang dengan susah payah ditabung untuk membeli Mai- _chan_ malah jadi terpakai untuk membeli minuman cepat saji begini selama seminggu. Ya sudahlah, yang penting peer selesai, hati pun senang~," Ujar Aomine sembari menyerahkan uang kepada seorang karyawan _Maji Burger_. Setelah menerima segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dengan ukuran jumbo beserta sepaket menu ayam cepat saji di tangan, Aomine berbalik hendak memanggil pemuda beralis cabang yang tadi pergi bersamanya.

"Kagami?" Iris _dark blue_ miliknya mengedar pandang, dan mengernyit ketika menemukan surai merah marun kehitaman _khas_ Kagami menyembul dari salah satu meja. Aomine lalu berjalan mendekati meja tersebut, dan terkejut ketika melihat segunung _cheeseburger_ diatas meja dengan Kagami yang sedang memakan _cheeseburger_ dengan lahap.

"Yo, Awomine. Dah selesai?" Ujar Kagami sambil mengunyah. Aomine menarik kursi didepan Kagami, lalu duduk.

"Telan dulu baru bicara. Makanan yang lagi kau kunyah itu terlihat menjijikkan, tahu." Aneh memang kalau yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Aomine. Tapi, sejorok-joroknya kulit maupun pikiran pemuda _tan_ tersebut, Aomine tahu tata krama.

"Kupikir kau bakal lama, dan juga aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Jadi, aku membeli beberapa burger untuk dimakan. Tapi, karena kau cepat, mau tidak mau sisa burger ini harus kubungkus dan kumakan di rumah Kuroko, deh."

 _Beberapa burger, tapi ini mah bukan beberapa lagi jumlahnya!_ Batin Aomine. Kagami lalu memanggil salah satu karyawati terdekat dan meminta kantong plastik untuk membungkus 'beberapa' burgernya.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas pagi itu lumayan berisik ketika Kuroko memasuki kelas. Kebanyakan anak lelaki sedang bercanda ria sedangkan para perempuan kebanyakan sedang bergosip. Yah, yang digosipkan sudah pasti tentang pernyataan Akashi kemarin.

Untung saja hawa keberadaannya tipis, kalau tidak, Kuroko pasti sudah ditanyai macam-macam oleh para gadis di sekolah.

 _Sepertinya Furihata-kun dan Kagami-kun tidak ada, kuharap mereka cepat datang,_ pikir Kuroko _._ Baru saja Kuroko duduk dan mulai membaca novel yang dibawanya, pundaknya ditepuk secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya. Kau merindukanku?" Ujar pemuda heterokomdengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Akashi- _kun_. Tidak, untuk apa pula aku merindukanmu, kemarin kan kita bertemu." Jawab Kuroko datar. _Kenapa yang datang malah orang ini….._

"Hm, begitu ya. Tetsuya seharusnya rindu padaku, aku ini kan kekasihmu." Ujar Akashi sambil menarik kursi di depan Kuroko, lalu duduk disitu.

"Mimpi saja, Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko malas kalau di dekat Akashi. Lihat saja, selain karena hawa keberadaan tipisnya jadi tidak efektif, para gadis diujung ruangan mulai membicarakan mereka sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Pagi, Tetsu! Mana si Baka…AKASHI?!" Niat ingin menyapa sahabatnya yang dikira Aomine sendirian, malah menemukan si sahabat sedang dipawangi oleh singa mata belang.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine- _kun."_

"Pagi, Daiki. Kau sudah bosan hidup? Menyandingkan nama Akashi dengan kata ' _baka'_ sama dengan mati. Berapa banyak porsi ' _makanan_ ' yang harus kuberikan padamu saat latihan nanti?" Ancam Akashi dengan gunting merah di tangan yang siap dilempar kapan saja.

"Anu, bukan gitu, Akashi. Tadi sebenarnya gue mau manggil Kaga—" Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak cepat menembus udara, menghasilkan angin kecil di samping Aomine.

Ketika pemuda _tan_ menoleh ke belakang, matanya terbelalak melihat gunting merah tertancap di dinding, menghasilkan beberapa retakan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , tidak baik melempar gunting ke arah orang lain. Bisa membahayakan orang lain terutama dirimu sendiri,"

"Terimakasih atas perhatian Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah terluka karena guntingku sendiri. Itu mutlak karena aku selalu benar,"

' _Kata-kata itu lagi…'_ Kalau sudah begitu, Kuroko tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya terdiam, sambil melihat Aomine yang lari terbirit-birit.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya..!" Panggilan Akashi menyadarkan pemuda _tealnet_ kembali.

"Hn? Maaf, aku tadi melamun. Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi menghela nafas sejenak. "Pagi-pagi sudah melamun… Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya….," Melihat sekelilingnya, Akashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kuroko sambil berbisik pelan. "Kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

 _Kupikir tadi Akashi-kun mau men…. Ah, lupakan saja…_ "Ya, tetapi aku hanya memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Furihata- _kun_ saja. Sedangkan sisanya hanya kuberitahu kalau Akashi- _kun_ memang tulus menjadi kekasihku," Ujarnya sambil menyeruput _Vanilla Shake_ nya.

"Dan dia—Kouki, maksudku, percaya?"

"Furihata- _kun_ awalnya terkejut. Aku sempat khawatir dia akan menjauhiku." Mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat Kuroko, Akashi hampir menunjukkan raut kekesalan—yang untungnya tidak disadari Kuroko—dan lanjut menyimak.

"Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku, dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa kalau ini adalah pilihan Akashi- _kun_ , berarti perjanjian ini adalah keputusan yang tepat—karena Akashi- _kun_ mutlak," Kuroko berkata seolah-olah Furihata menerima hal tersebut dengan mudah, walau sebenarnya Kuroko bisa melihat Furihata masih memiliki perasaan pada Akashi. Dan hal itu membuat Kuroko merasa tidak enak kepada Furihata.

"Begitu, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ dengan mudah bisa percaya, walau awalnya mereka curiga. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan Momoi- _san_. Dia terlihat terlalu santai. Aku khawatir cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengetahui kita _hanya berpura-pura_ saja menjadi kekasih. Kemampuan Momoi- _san_ dalam mencari informasi tidak bisa diremehkan, Akashi- _kun_ ,"

Akashi mengangguk pada pernyataan Kuroko tentang Momoi, tetapi ada hal lain yang mengganggunya.

.

" _ **Aku tidak menyukai Akashi-kun, jadi mana mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kita bisa**_ **berpura-pura** _ **menjadi sepasang kekasih, bagaimana?"**_

 _ **.**_

Percakapan di atap kemarin tiba-tiba melintas dalam benak pemuda merah. Sebuah perasaan asing yang aneh—seperti rasa kesal dan benci, tapi bukan itu—kembali menyerang hatinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Sadar bahwa dirinya melamun, Akashi menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan aneh itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan. Sampai nanti." Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Akashi sudah melengos keluar kelas. Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasa Akashi berbohong soal urusan itu.

.

Kagami berjalan menuju kelas dengan sangat lambat. Ia sebenarnya malas ke sekolah hari ini—karena jam pelajaran ketiga nanti akan ada ulangan fisika, dan fisika adalah musuh bebuyutan Kagami sejak entah kapan. Kalau bukan karena ibu angkatnya, Alexandra Garcia yang menggedor-gedor pintunya dan memaksanya ke sekolah, Kagami pasti akan berleha-leha di kamarnya atau bermain _street ball_.

Kagami berhenti, tepat 6 langkah sebelum masuk kedalam kelas. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan menimpanya jika ia masuk sekarang.

Benar saja, ia melihat Akashi keluar dari kelas dengan tatapan yang menyuarakan _'Minggir atau kutabrak kau'_ , dan tentu saja semua orang langsung menyingkir, tidak ingin cari mati.

.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada orang di koridor, Akashi menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sisi dinding. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai, dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada bidangnya.

 _Sesak,_ adalah hal yang pemuda merah rasakan sekarang ini. Akashi yakin, rasa sesak ini bukanlah karena penyakit. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

Sepasang heterokom membola tatkala menyadari penyebabnya.

.

 _"—_ _Aku khawatir, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui kita hanya **berpura-pura saja menjadi kekasih—"**_

 _ **.**_

Serius? Hanya karena kalimat itu, hati seorang Akashi bisa diporak-porandakan begini?

 ** _Tidak. Tidak mungkin._**

Akashi menolak untuk mempercayai bahwa hatinya— _hampir_ —jatuh pada pemuda bersurai langit musim panas itu. Tapi walaupun ia menolak perasaannya sendiri, Akashi tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia membuat sebuah perjanjian untuk menolong Kuroko Tetsuya— _dan_ _lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih?_

Surai merah kebanggaannya diacak pelan dan Akashi beranjak bangun dari lantai marmer yang dingin. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap suara bel jam pertama berbunyi.

Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan dan pikirannya yang kacau hanya karena entitas biru muda.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

HOLAA KEMBALI LAGI BERSAMA ARU YANG SECARA SADAR MENELANTARKAN FIC INU SELAMA ±9 BULAN (soalnya lagi mengandung /ga #becanda doang)

Waa maaf ya baru apdet sekarang, soalnya dr semester kemaren, aru sibuk belajar buat UN /iyadeng, kan anak rajin. Sekalilagi—maaf jg aru blm bisa bales review untuk kali ini, krn yaa sesuatu (ygadadihatimu/ga)

Aru bakal usahain apdet walopun ngaret ngaret lololol~ tapi jgn pupus harapan di aru, karena aru ga berniat pehape /dangamaodipehapein #curhat

Untuk minnatachi yg sudah rev-fav-foll Aru tebarin kiss lah buat kalian! /digeplak

See you next chapter, CIAO!


End file.
